Why wont you let me love you?
by Elo Baby
Summary: Draco is in love with Hermione… Hermione is in love with Draco but she won’t admit it to herself. Can Draco make her see that it’s ok to fall in love?


Draco is in love with Hermione… Hermione is in love with Draco but she won't admit it to herself. Can Draco make her see that it's ok to fall in love?

Hermione had just woken from yet another one of the dreams that have been finding there was into her dreams for the last week. Dreams of Draco filled her head and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't make them stop. Draco had admitted his feelings for her the week prior to this night. He had told her of his crush on her since she punched him in their 3rd year, and of the love he had developed since sharing the Heads Dormitory this year. Hermione didn't know what to say, she was speechless. She to had fallen in love, the only problem was that she wouldn't let herself admit it!

She rolled onto her side and looked at the clock which read 2:19 am. She got up and walked out of her room across the common room she shared with Draco and into the little kitchen they had. She opened the Icebox and grabbed the pitcher of Pumpkin juice. She conjured up a glass and poured the liquid into it. she decided that it would be nice to sit in front of the fire and relax. The next day was Sunday so she wasn't really worried about sleep since there was no classes then. She grabbed the quilt that was hung over a black leather armchair and walked to the couch that faced the fireplace. She rounded the arm and seen that it was already taken by Draco. She had tried to avoid him since he had told her the things he did. Up until now she was doing a good job at it. She hoped he was in a deep sleep and wouldn't notice her as she started to tiptoe back to her room, but his hopes were shattered when she heard the familiar sleepy voice of Draco.

"Hermione, that you?" he asked with a muffled tone.

"Yes Draco, It's me." She was hoping that he wouldn't bring up the past weeks conversation.

Draco slowly rose up on the coach and ran his hand threw the mess of Blonde hair atop his head

"Hermione, I know u don't wane talk but I just want you to know that I Love you!"

"Draco, please stop saying that!" Hermione sighed

"Hermione, even if I do stop, it won't matter! I will still love you!" He rose from his seat and reached for Hermiones hand. When he did, she didn't pull away, but let him take her hand in his. She looked into his gray eyes and seen sadness and love... Sadness she knew that she was causing.

"Hermione. Please just think about it. I love you with every fiber of my being and that will never change!"

He led her towards the coach and made her sit. He took the seat beside her and stared into the fire.

"Draco, I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting you to fall in love with me... a worthless mudblood!" She hated this! Why couldn't she just tell him that she was in love with him to? Why did it have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she admit it to herself?

"Hermione. Don't you ever say that again? You're a wonderful person. You're beautiful, smart and kind. I was stupid to say that. I never really thought that of you. It was my father's beliefs… never mine… I m so sorry I called you those names. and tormented you!"

"Draco, I… I… just cant…" Hermione was almost in tears.

Draco got out of his seat and went onto his knees in front of her. She noticed that he was crying

"Why won't you let me love you Hermione? Why?" he said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Draco, it's not that... I'm just afraid to let it happen." She felt close to her breaking point but held the tears back

"Why?"

"I don't know why Draco. I just can't fall in love" She let go… Her tears flowing in streams down her cheeks.

"No. No. Hermione baby, please don't cry. I never want you to cry because of me." Draco wiped the tears from her cheeks and grabbed her hands.

"It's not because of you Draco, You're... Wonderful... It's me... I just can't..."

"Just can't what?"

She didn't know how to put it in words… so she did the first thing that came to mind... she kissed him… It was the only way she knew how to let him know… let him know that she felt something. She didn't want to pull away but she had to. She looked at him and seen how confused he was.

"Hermione…" he stared and then she kissed him again. This time it was a little more passionate.

He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. It was almost in an instant. As soon as he touched her, she felt the barrier her heart had built break. Emotions washed over her and she pulled away. She stared into his eyes and realized she was in love with him.

"Draco, I love you." She saw his eyes light up.

"Oh Hermione I love you so much..."

He smiled the biggest she had ever seen him smile and kissed her.

She knew now that everything was going to be ok

She was with the man she loved and he loved her just as much

END


End file.
